Eternal Love
by Warrior Phoenix
Summary: One-shots and poems about JeRza.
1. Scarlet (A Poem)

**_Scarlet_**

It isn't red; that's fire and anger.

It isn't pink; that's joy and happiness

It's a mixture of both,

Happy yet angry, fiery yet calm.

It's the symbol of love,

love that could mend any heart,

love that is to be treasured, love that is rare.

It's the color of blood,

that runs through your veins.

It's the color of roses,

that sparkle in the rain.

Some say it's just red,

but they are wrong.

Red is of anger; powerful and strong.

It's color of hatred, so cold and yet so hot.

Like the water simmering, in a cooking pot.

Pink they say, that's what it is.

I beg to differ, even though you're a wizz.

Pink is happiness, joy, and smiles.

Scarlet is different, by 10 miles.

Yes it has happiness, but anger too.

It has joy, but fury is in there too.

Scarlet is different, from all the other colors.

It has a mixture of emotions, unlike the others.

From red, it recieved anger.

So furious and bold.

Sometimes the fury is even brighter than gold.

From pink, it recieved happiness.

Spreading joy across the world.

Bringing smiles, mending hearts,

It's light shining for miles.

Though different from others,

this color stands strong.

It's the color of determination, to never let anyone down.

Of loyalty and friendship,

this color represents it the most.

For friendship and love, you need it the most.

You can call it red.

You can call it pink.

It doesn't care, whatever you think.

It only cares, about family and friends.

Doing whatever it can, even defend.

Scarlet is the color of anger, happiness, and love.

But it also contains, kisses and hugs.

That is just romance, some will say.

No, that is something else, that can blow you away.

It never may be, a famous color.

Like paint on a wall, or a book cover

But one thing's for sure,

about this wonderous treasure.

It's the color of our hearts,

no matter how big in measure.


	2. Valentine's Day

It was a frosty February afternoon. The sky was shrouded in depressing dark grey clouds. Snow fell in fat, wet flakes that quickly filled up the footprints snaking across the sidewalks. Neck-biting wind howled and clawed at the wooden doors of the guild of Fairy Tail. Inside, a crackling amber fire was keeping the mages warm and toasty. But, it wasn't just any normal afternoon; it was February 14th, Valentine's Day!

Inside the guild hall, Fairy Tail was rambunctious than ever. Partying, singing, dancing, talking, and laughing with one another, while others exchanged gifts of cards, chocolates, and flowers.

"Achoo!" Natsu sneezed for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Achoo!"

"Natsu, you've been sneezing a lot." Lucy said. "Do you have a cold?" she asked in concern.

"No," the dragonslayer managed to answer before being interrupted by another sneeze. "It's just all the pollen from the flowers." he grabbed a tissue and wiped his nose. "Flowers usually bloom in the spring, and that's when I get allergic reactions, but by then my body has prepared itself, achoo!"

"Your voice sounds really weird when you have a stuffed nose, Flame Brain." Gray snickered.

Natsu just glared at him, in fear that if he shouted at him, he would sneeze again.

Lucy just smiled thoughtfully, but then frowned when she noticed a certain scarlet haired mage standing by herself in the front corner of the guild.

"Hey guys," the blonde said, gesturing to Erza. "Do you think Erza looks sad, in a way?"

Natsu turned his head. "Yeah, she does."

"I wonder why." Gray cocked his eyebrow a little.

"Maybe she misses Jellal." Lucy suggested, feeling her friend's sadness.

"Aye, I saw those two almost kiss on the beach before the GMG." Happy added.

"They did what?!" the three mages stared at Happy, their eyes as wide as pie plates.

"Well, they were talking about something on this cliff, and then Erza slapped Jellal." Happy explained. "And then it looked like she grabbed his collar, but she tripped, causing both of them roll off the cliff."

"Whoa…" Gray stuttered, shocked.

"Jellal landed on top of her, and Erza started crying." Happy continued. "I'm not too sure, but I think she said that she thought she would never see him again."

"Aww, how cute!" Mirajane chirped happily from behind them. "Keep going." She smiled at the three.

"Uh, and then this ant started crawling up my tail. And it got really itchy so I squashed it."

Lucy sweatdropped. "That's not what Mira meant. She wanted to know what happened to Jellal and Erza."

"Whoops," Happy sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "And then they leaned in to kiss each other, when Jellal pushed Erza away, and said he had a fiancée or something."

"How tragic!" Mirajane gasped. "No wonder Erza looks so sad."

"No, no, that wasn't the case." Happy said, frantically waving his paws. "I heard Erza say Jellal was a terrible liar, which is true." The exceed continued. "And she started walking away, when I called her over, and showed her this picture of a broken heart I drew in the sand!"

The four sweatdropped.

"Way to ruin the moment." Lucy muttered. "Also, didn't you come flying into the hut we were all suffering in, after Ultear opened our Second Origin?"

"Yeah." Happy responded. "Man, Erza can kick really far."

"You guys should go cheer her up." Mirajane said. "I wish I could, but Cana still needs more Sake." She sighed, and hurried back to the bar counter.

Lucy nodded. "It's holiday! Nobody should be sad!" she began walking over Erza, who scarcely looked up when the celestial mage approached her.

"Hi Lucy." Erza muttered, trying to sound happy, but still her voice was thick with melancholy.

"You seem sad." Lucy said, lightly touching her friend's shoulder. "Do you miss Jellal?" she whispered quietly, trying her best not to sound persistent.

Erza didn't reply for several moments, shifting her body uncomfortably, and thinking of what to say.

"Yeah," she finally responded. "How did you know?"

"Well, the rest of the guild is so cheerful and energetic." she pointed at Elfman who was shouting man and Evergreen, who was telling him to shut up; Laki who was happily chatting with Kinana; and Levy, Pantherlily, and Gajeel who were all striking a pose for Reedus to draw. "And you seemed kinda lonely sulking in the corner here."

"I'm not sulking…"

"Erza, you're crying." Lucy said softly. "You must really miss hm."

Erza brushed away her bangs, and realized that tears were slowly starting to trickle out of her right eye too. "I do miss him." She murmured, as Lucy hugged her.

"What's wrong my child?" Makarov asked, ambling over to the two girls.

Lucy pulled away. "She misses Jellal." She answered

"Ah, that lad." The master stroked his chin thoughtfully. "You two seem to be very close."

"Well, I've known him for so long." Erza sniffed. "Back then, he would always save me. I wish he was here."

"What are you talking about?" a voice asked. "I am here."

The requip mage instantly wiped away her tears, and looked up towards the door. There he was. "J-jellal?" she stuttered, wondering if it was just her imagination. She rubbed her eyes. He was indeed there. His brown eyes bright as usual, with a smile on his face

"Jellal!" she exclaimed, suddenly running towards him, tears of joy streaming out of both of her eyes, causing the rest of the guild to stare at them. She didn't care; it felt good to be in his arms again. She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. "I've missed you so much." Erza sobbed into his chest.

"I've missed you too, Erza." He murmured softly, savoring the feeling of her name in his mouth.

"I thought you would never come back to see me." She said, her voice muffled by his shirt. "I thought that was the last time I would get to see you."

He laughed slightly. "I may be terrible at lying, but I always keep my promises."

"Don't go too soon." Erza pleaded "I don't want you to leave me."

"What do you mean?" he smiled at her. "I'm staying here."

"Huh?"

"It'll take some time to explain, but Crime Sorciere has been freed of prison."

Erza paused for a few moments, overwhelmed with shock. "That means you're going to stay in Magnolia?"

"And join Fairy Tail." The former wizard saint added. "I can't let you leave me either." He blushed a little. "I love you, Erza."

As if on cue, Erza clung to Jellal. She began to cry harder than before.

"Shh," He crooned, gently stroking her scarlet hair. "Don't cry, it's okay."

"I love you too, Jellal." She looked up at him, her eyes glistening.

Erza cupped his face, closing her eyes as a few more rivulets of tears slowly trickled off her face. "Jellal," she murmured. All the noises from the guild dissolved away; she leaned up closer. His hair brushed against her cheeks, as he crashed his lips against hers, with an explosion of vivid, colorful passion. She tugged him closer, savoring the feeling of his soft, smooth lips against hers. Erza could almost taste his scent as she ran her tongue along his lower lip.

"Kawaii!" Mirajane squealed. "So romantically passionate!"

Jellal and Erza instantly pulled away from each other, their faces burning. "M-Mira…" the requip mage stuttered.

"Ah, both of you just declared you mutual love for each other!" Mirajane hugged herself. "Oh and you shared a kiss too!" Mirajane sighed in content before fainting onto the ground.

The whole guild fell silent.

"Okay, that was weird." Natsu's voice cut through the silence.

The whole guild just burst out laughing. Elfman and Lisanna frantically ran over to their sister, only to discover she was still smiling even though she was unconscious.

"I'm so glad you came." Erza murmured, hugging Jellal once again.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" a voice said from behind them. Jellal turned around, and saw Meredy walking in.

"Meredy!" Juvia squeezed the pink haired mage. "So you're joining Fairy Tail too?"

"Of course, I need to make sure that Jellal proposes to Erza soon." Meredy snickered.

"Hey!"


End file.
